


In My Arms (So Tight)

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: College!Au [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: Javi escorts a drunken Yuzu home from a party and takes the time to reflect on their relationship.





	In My Arms (So Tight)

**Author's Note:**

> i had a really shit day and needed some unapologetic sappy fluff so this happened in like 3 hours lmao enjoy~ blame dianna
> 
> (also i'm basing yuzu's tolerance here on a real friend of mine before anyone starts)

Thankfully, Javi is prepared for this.

Taking Yuzu to parties is always fun. His boyfriend is friendly, engaging, and sweet, so everyone loves him. He never turns down an opportunity to crush someone at various drinking games - his competitive spirit and frankly incredible aim has earned him the title of Beer Pong Champion - though he always makes sure to pace himself, because, honestly, Yuzu is the biggest lightweight Javi has ever met. It’s never been an issue though, it doesn’t bother Javi at all. Drunk Yuzu makes for a very fun evening, even if means the night often gets cut short. 

Tonight is one of those nights. 

Javi chuckles as Yuzu wriggles slightly in his hold and brings him closer to his chest.

It’s always the same. Yuzu, whiny and flushed, throwing himself in Javi’s lap; flinging his arms around his neck and crowding in as tightly as possible, pressing his nose to Javi’s neck. He’s often content to just sit there for a bit, Javi finishing whatever conversation he’s having while stroking down Yuzu’s back gently. Javi’s friends are used to it now. Miki - technically she’s Javi’s ex but they’re still good friends - can never shut up about how precious she thinks it is. Patrick, less impressed, generally wanders off rolling his eyes at how saccarchine they are.

The first time it had happened Yuzu had been mortified. Javi had walked him home and settled him into bed with a note for Yuzu to text him once he had woken up. Javi had jumped awake to his phone pinging with non-stop apologies. It had taken quite a bit to reassure him that Javi had only been concerned for how quickly Yuzu had gotten drunk, but once it was explained that Yuzu couldn’t hold his alcohol at all, that worry had vanished. Javi does keep an eye on him though, once he spots a drink in Yuzu’s hand. 

Drunk Yuzu loves to be touched, held, carried. He’s an adorable sight in his oversized cardigans and chunky glasses and Javi could never say no to that face, not when his cheeks are bunched up under his eyes as sweetly as they are. So Javi always ends up carrying him home. 

He’s stopped bothering to try and carry Yuzu on his back, he always tries to wiggle his way off. Instead, once they say their goodbyes, Yuzu leaning heavily against his side and waving dopily, Javi instinctually bends down and scoops Yuzu up under his knees and back, adjusts him as gently as possible against his torso, and begins the slow walk to Yuzu’s apartment. Yuzu had admitted once, after a lot of hiding his face and subsequent tickling from Javi, that he prefers to be carried like that. It made him feel warm, safe and cared for. Javi couldn’t stop beaming, even through Yuzu’s embarrassment. Being able to make your boyfriend feel like that with something so simple was a wonderful feeling.

The air is cool on Javi’s sweaty skin, the breeze has picked up since they left. Javi glances down but Yuzu remains undisturbed by it. Javi’s heart races slightly as he takes in the sight of Yuzu curled up so peacefully. His hair is sticking up, one soft cheek squished into Javi’s chest, his glasses are lying wonky, the edges of them pointy and uncomfortable, but while Yuzu’s face is slack, his fingers are curled tightly into Javi’s shirt where they’re poking out of his sleeves. Javi is glad Yuzu can’t see the face he’s pulling right now, his smile probably looks ridiculous.

The walk to Yuzu’s shared apartment isn’t far, and after three months of dating it’s a familiar route. The weight of Yuzu’s slight frame is something Javi has come to treasure, because all it does is remind him that Yuzu chose him. _Him_. Chose _Javi_. 

Javi had been smitten since the moment they met. Failing his science class, Javi had been in desperate need of a tutor, and as luck would have it, his TA knew the just the right person. Then voilà, along came Yuzuru Hanyu. He had strode up to him, pretty as could be, a stack of Javi’s flunked tests in one had and a hard glint in his eyes and had declared he was going to get Javi’s grade up if it killed him. Javi knew he was doomed right then and there. Now this boy, this overly intelligent, intense, incredibly sweet boy trusts Javi with his entire being. He trusts Javi to get him home when he’s in this state, he knows if he dozes in his arms then he’ll wake up safe. Javi has to take a steadying breath, his fingers tightening their grip on Yuzu.

Yuzu wakes up as they round the corner to his apartment building, his eyes bleary. Javi’s chest pinches as he watches Yuzu bring one curled fist to his face to scrub at his eyes, almost knocking his glasses from his face. Javi’s hands twitch with the urge to correct them but Yuzu just pulls them off with a mumbled groan, gripping them tightly under his chin, and turns his face back into Javi’s shirt, rubbing his nose against the soft fabric gently. 

It aches to have to wake him up properly but Yuzu needs to enter his passcode, or else Javi will have to put him down to do it himself. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t want to let Yuzu go just yet. He gives into his selfish impulses and shakes Yuzu in his arms. Yuzu whines.

“Come on,” Javi says, almost a whisper because he can’t bring himself to speak any louder. “We need to get in.”

Yuzu huffs and stills. For a second Javi is sure he’s gone back to sleep, but eventually Yuzu throws one of his arms out towards the number pad, eyes squinting over his shoulder at the keys. He jabs at the numbers with unstable gestures but manages to get it right first time, groaning at the loud buzz the door lets out to signify it’s unlocking. It takes some contortion on Javi’s part to get the door open, but this is just another dance he’s become familiar with. He’s careful with Yuzu’s head as he slips through the door and up the stairs to Yuzu’s second floor apartment. Javi always texts Yuzu’s roommate when they’re on their way back. It’s never too late when Yuzu has been drinking - its just before midnight - and after a quiet knock the door is answered by an alert, if sleepy looking, Shohei. 

“Thanks, man.” Javi says. 

Shohei looks down at Yuzu, vaguely amused. “How many?” he asks.

Yuzu cuts in before Javi can reply. “So many,” he slurs, voice distorted from how he’s shoved his head under Javi’s chin.

Javi looks up at Shohei. “Two cocktails,” he clarifies. Shohei nods and bops the back of Yuzu’s head lightly. Yuzu lets out of a half-hearted snarl against Javi’s skin.

Adjusting his hold Javi smiles at Shohei and bids him goodnight, thanking him again for opening the door, and makes his way to Yuzu’s room. 

Yuzu’s room is somewhere Javi feels comfortable. The cool tones of the walls and Yuzu’s bedspread is offset by the warm colours of Yuzu’s many plush toys, all arranged neatly along a shelf above his bed. The rest of the shelves are covered in perfectly ordered books, separated into fiction and non-fiction. Another is covered in games and various DVDs, most of which Yuzu hasn’t gotten around to making Javi watch yet, but he knows it’s only a matter of time. His desk is the only messy part of the room, notes thrown everywhere and his laptop still propped open; he’d obviously been studying before he joined Javi tonight. Javi spares Yuzu a fond glance. He never changes.

Javi sets Yuzu down on the bed as carefully as possible, but Yuzu, as usual, still kicks up a fuss. 

“No!” he whines loudly, hands reaching out to snag into the bottom of Javi’s shirt. He tries to pull him back towards him but Javi catches his hands in his gently. He brings them up to his face and presses several little kisses along his knuckles, feels the tension in them drain away.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Javi soothes, placing one final kiss on the inside of Yuzu’s wrist. Javi feels him shake at the rasp of his facial hair against the sensitive skin.

Yuzu blinks up at him from where he’s perched on the edge of the bed, his cheeks still pink and his eyes open so wide. It doesn’t matter how often Javi gets to see him like this, it’ll never stop knocking the breath out of him. He settles his hand against Yuzu’s jaw, strokes a thumb over his flushed skin just to watch his eyelashes flutter.

“Get some sleep, cariño,” Javi says. “I’ll come and get you tomorrow for breakfast.”

Yuzu face contorts into a slightly ugly, exaggerated pout and Javi pokes his bottom lip until he stops. Unfortunately, that forces a genuinely disappointed expression onto his face and Javi can’t help but fall prey to it.

“You won’t stay?” Yuzu mumbles.

Any resolve Javi has break immediately. He starts sliding off his jacket, and toes off his shoes.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep okay?”  
Yuzu’s smile is blinding and Javi can’t help but lean down to kiss one of his bunched cheeks. 

Javi arranges the bed while Yuzu stumbles off to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. He’s in the middle of checking his phone battery when the bed dips behind him. He chuckles as Yuzu - smelling minty fresh - plasters himself to his back, arms wrapped securely under his armpits, nose pressed tight against the back of his neck.

“Got you,” the words aren’t much more than a breath against Javi’s skin and it makes him sigh. Yuzu giggles.

Javi leans back into him, curls his fingers over Yuzu’s and breathes for a minute, letting the slight rocking of their bodies lull his eyes closed, entirely at ease. Everything is so easy with Yuzu, there was never any true trepidation. Some embarrassing moments, some awkward conversations, but mostly it was just this; their bodies fitting together perfectly, no matter the configuration, their touches soothing, heating, pressing, comforting. Knowing how to navigate their feelings, say what they mean without hurting, make each other smile without thinking. It’s the easiest Javi has ever slipped into a relationship. Slightly overwhelmed he unhooks Yuzu’s fingers from where they’re sat on his chest and links their fingers together. They fit perfectly there too.

“Javi?” Yuzu mumbles, likely sensing the change in Javi’s mood.

Javi aches from head to toe with the want - the need - to hold Yuzu, so he chews his lip and says, “I’m gonna stay tonight, is that okay?”

Yuzu spares another squeaking giggle and nuzzles Javi’s hairline. “Of course.”

Yuzu lays down while Javi fights his way out his jeans, shirt and socks. They already have their own sides of the bed - Yuzu prefers to face the wall, his back out to the room, waiting for Javi to curl around him. Javi does just that; pressing his front to Yuzu’s back, tucking his knees in against Yuzu’s thighs, slots one of his arms between Yuzu’s neck and the pillow, the other over Yuzu’s tiny waist and splays a large, warm palm against Yuzu’s sternum. He feels every inch of Yuzu’s body relax in his hold and the heat of him, the smell of his shampoo and lingering scent of alcohol, floods Javi’s senses, dulls them down to all the sensations of Yuzu here with him.

Javi presses a dry, tender kiss to the top of Yuzu’s spine and closes his eyes.

Content.

**Author's Note:**

> u'll have to pry the cuddling & snuggling tag from my cold dead hands
> 
> no really though, writing this cheered me up so much and i hope u all enjoyed it ;;


End file.
